


Love Conquers All - Epilogue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-10
Updated: 2001-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day





	1. Love Conquers All - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 1

Epilogue

Josh Lyman looked down at his watch as he stood at the altar that had been constructed in the White House Rose Garden.

He felt a strong hand press against his shoulder and he looked towards his best man, Sam Seaborn.

"Everything's ok, Josh" Sam whispered.

"I know...it's just..." Josh trailed off. It had been three months since Donna had been held hostage, three months of healing and loving. Now here he was again waiting at the altar for Donna, and again she was late. He had been unsure about having the wedding at the White House after what had happened but Donna had been insistent.

// "Donna are you sure, I mean we could rent a cabin up in the Blue Mountains, have a small quiet ceremony." Josh said.

"No Josh, I want to get married here. We can't live our lives afraid. Besides...this is where we fell in love." Donna said taking Josh's hand. "This time we just won't have any caterers."//

Josh's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the musicians start playing. He looked up just in time to see Caitlin begin her walk down the aisle. He heard Sam's breath catch next to him and he turned to smile at his best friend, giving him a slight elbow in the ribs. Sam managed to tear his eyes away from Caitlin to look at Josh, and Josh could see the shear amazement in Sam's eyes.

As Caitlin passed by the two of them, she gave Josh a quick wink. He stopped her momentarily to kiss her cheek. Then the familiar strands of the bridal march started and Josh turned to see an Angel at the beginning of the aisle. Their eyes locked and Josh could see the tears brimming Donna's eyes through her veil and he felt his own well up.

Caitlin turned from Donna to find Sam watching her. 'I love you' he mouthed.

'With all my heart.' She mouthed in return.

Ed Moss placed Donna's hand in Josh's and gave his daughter a quick kiss before taking his seat. Josh led Donna the rest of the way to the altar and the two of them stood before the minister and rabbi, ready to become man and wife.

As the ceremony began Josh tried to concentrate on the Priest and Rabbi's words, he really did. But every time he looked into Donna's eyes his heart raced a million miles a minute and his mind turned to mush.

Josh had never in a million years thought he could love somebody this much let alone have a sane, stable relationship that would last more than six months. His track record with women had hardly been what one might call successful. But then, Josh realized, none of the relationships had started with an underlying friendship. That's what he treasured most about Donna, that he could tell her anything without her judging him.

Donna had been in his life for barely ten years but now Josh couldn't remember his life without Donnatella Moss. She had nearly been snatched from him, and that brief span of time without Donna gave Josh a glimpse into what his life would be like without her.


	2. Love Conquers All - Epilogue 2

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 2

"So we finally did it Mrs. Lyman." Josh said as he held Donna tight, swaying to the music at the reception.

"Mmm-hmm" Donna said wrapping her arms tighter around him, looking over his shoulders.

"Husband and wife..."

"Mmm-hmmm"

"For richer for poorer..."

"Mmmm"

"Sickness and in health..."

"Hmmm..."

Josh paused for a moment at the lack of response he was getting from Donna. "I just can't believe it..."

"Mmm-hmmm"

"I can't believe you promised to obey me and bring me coffee every day and come at my every beck and...ow." Josh said as Donna pinched him.

"I promised no such thing, Joshua." Donna said looking at him.

"Just checking, I was worried that we've only been married for about 2 hours and you were already ignoring me." Josh said with a smile.

Donna smiled back at him. "I ignored you before we were married. But I'm sorry I was a little distracted."

"By what?" Josh asked.

Donna didn't answer, just motioned over his shoulder with her head.

Josh turned slowly to see what had captured Donna's attention. He smiled as he saw Caitlin and Sam dancing a few feet away, Caitlin's head rested on Sam's chest, the two of them obviously oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Think they'll ever...you know?" Donna asked holding up her left ring finger with its new occupant.

Josh took her hand and kissed it. Then he looked back at his friends. "Eventually I think. Caitlin needs some time though, she's still scared and the guilt is still there."

"I know, but she's not pushing anyone away. Especially Sam." Donna said with a smile.

"Well I don't think he would let her, even if she tried. You two would just scheme again." Josh said looking at Donna.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"Don't play innocent with me Donnatella. I know you and Sam pitted Caitlin and I against each other to get us to realize we weren't to blame for what happened."

"Oh" Donna said quietly. "Well it worked."

"Yes it did. But no more scheming." Josh said sternly.

"Just one more." Donna said, grabbing Josh's arm. "Come on."

 


	3. Love Conquers All - Epilogue 3

 

Love Conquers All  
Authors: Cindy Brewer and Amanda Uliano  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Josh and Donna's Wedding Day  
Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin et al, except for Caitlin Bartlet who belongs to Amanda and Thomas Moss who belongs to Cindy. Just for fun, no copyright infringement intended.

Epilogue 3

Caitlin leaned back against Sam and laughed as she watched Josh remove Donna's garter with his teeth. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Caitlin's waist and held her close, kissing her neck slowly.

"Sam..." Caitlin sighed softly. "Stop that" she said half-heartedly.

"Why?" Sam asked, not stopping his soft kisses.

"Because...because..." Caitlin said, finding it hard to concentrate. "Because...we're in public...party...Josh and Donna's wedding..." she said closing her eyes and leaning back against him even more.

"Let's go upstairs" Sam whispered.

Caitlin turned to face him, a slow smile spreading across her face. He took her hand and began to walk towards the door when Zoey walked past them and grabbed Caitlin's arm.

"Zoey, what..." Caitlin began.

"C'mon Cait, Donna's about the throw the bouquet." Zoey said tugging Caitlin away from Sam.

"Oh no. Zoey. You know I hate this part." Caitlin said, looking towards Sam pleadingly.

"Too bad" CJ said walking up and taking Caitlin's other arm.

Before she knew what was happening, Caitlin found herself in the huddle of single girls awaiting Donna's toss. Caitlin discreetly made her way to the back of the pack, hoping no one would notice. Luckily, if they did no one made a move to stop her.

"Are you ready girls?" Donna asked. She was greeted with cheers and applause. Donna then turned around and gave Josh a quick wink before tossing the bouquet over her head. As if on cue, the entire group of girls parted like the Red Sea leaving Caitlin wide open with the bouquet heading straight for her. Caitlin was barely able to catch it before it whacked her in the face.

Caitlin looked down at the bouquet then up at Donna's smiling face. "Why do I get the feeling I was just set up?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Donna asked innocently as Josh walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Congratulations Cait." Josh said. "Oh Sam" Josh called out as Sam walked over. "Here" he said snapping the garter right to Sam. "I figured I'd save time and pretense since I was going to throw it to you anyway."

"Thanks" Sam said with a smile putting the garter into his pocket.

"Sam you're supposed to put it on Caitlin." Toby said with a smirk.

Sam looked over at Caitlin with a glint in his eyes. "Oh, I will." He said huskily, causing Caitlin to blush noticeably.

A small groan from his left caught everyone's attention. "I don't want to hear this." President Bartlet said running his hand over his eyes.

Everyone chuckled at the President's pained expression.

"Hey Sam, you do know what they say about the girl who catches the bouquet." Donna said smiling.

Sam turned to Caitlin and gently caressed her cheek. "I do." He replied before pulling Caitlin into his embrace.

**********

It was well after midnight when Josh pulled his new wife away from the reception.

"We have guests, Josh."Donna protested with a smile.

Josh grinned as they stepped out into the Rose Garden. "I think they'll understand that I wanted a moment alone with my wife."

Donna leaned against Josh as he wrapped an arm around her waist...wife....she liked how that sounded. After a moment Donna pulled away and kissed her new husband passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, Donna." Josh replied softly as he brushed a stray hair away from her face. "But what was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream." Donna replied in a whisper as she nestled against her new husband and rested her head on his chest.

Josh wound his arms tighter around Donna. "It is a dream. It's our dream Donnatella." 

end


End file.
